winter break
by ballet fairy
Summary: Nick needs to talk about his nightmares with his Uncle Octavian who is getting a master's degree in counseling but he doesn't want to. alternative title Nick vs. Octavian
1. Chapter 1

Winter ball last lines

Kurt took Nick home where Octavian was waiting outside the front door.

Nick shook his head no.

"Nick."

"I want my brother."

Octavian sighed this was going to be a long couple of weeks but hopefully at the end of winter break his nephew Nick wouldn't have nightmares anymore.

Hunter came back to the Duval mansion after cleaning up to find Nick glaring at his Uncle Octavian. He walked over to his little brother "it's okay he just want's you to talk to him. He wants to help you."

"Well I don't want to talk about it," Nick said angrily then ran off. He went into his room to Narnia the one place in this house where he felt safe from everything. His father's expectations, the nightmares everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick stayed in Narnia he was surprised that Hunter and Octavian didn't come after him maybe they were waiting for him to come talk to them but he just couldn't.

Nick had a nightmare that night. This one was different all his secrets were on the front page of the newspaper. He sighed and got out of bed and went over to his desk dug out a notebook a black moleskine. It had actually been his sixteenth birthday present from uncle Octavian and the lined pages were still blank. He took a pen and began to write.

Over the next few weeks Uncle Octavian showed up everywhere. He must have picked this up from Hunter because seriously how did he know he had snuck out of his room to visit Namine after curfew.

"Nick you should be in bed," Octavian said in a gentle voice. Nick continued to pet Namine ignoring his uncle.

"If you need to talk I'm here."

Nick had went back to his room after hearing that.

But every night before he went to bed he wrote in the notebook and he wouldn't have nightmares that night. Nick slept with his teddy bear too just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday of the last day of winter break Nick pasted a print out that said 'Things I'm afraid to tell you' to the moleskine. After breakfast he silently handed it to his uncle before going back to his room. He knew his uncle would probably come up and was surprised when he never did.

Hunter came into his room at noon. "I'm proud of you Nick."

"Why I never talked to him." Nick said sounding confused.

"In a way you did." Hunter smiled his trademark grin.

"Huh?"

"Some things are easier to write than say." Hunter answered simply. Nick just stared at him.

"The nightmares are going away aren't they."

"Yeah."

Hunter gave Nick a hug and Nick hugged his brother back tightly.

The next day Nick went back to his room after breakfast and was sitting on his bed reading when there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

Hunter and Octavian came in and Hunter shut the door behind him. Octavian held up the moleskine "this is a good start but we need to talk about some of things you wrote."


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter

Octavian held up the moleskine "this is a good start but we need to talk about some of things you wrote."

Nick looked at him "like what?"

Octavian flipped to a page in the moleskine "like this," he handed the open journal to Nick to read. Nick read the page and groaned.

"What's wrong," Hunter asked sitting next to his little brother. When Nick didn't answer Hunter took the notebook and began reading the open page aloud "I hate having to be perfect all the time. But if I don't get straight A's I freak out. Plus it's like dad expects me to be perfect." Hunter put the notebook on the bed and hugged his little brother. Then looked at Octavian who brought the desk chair over to the bed and sat in front of Nick. "I think you have OCD Nick."

"Why would you think that?"

"You're room is ridiculously organized for a teenager you stress about you're grades. Do I need to go on?"

Nick sighed "I guess not."

"Alright I don't think you need medicine for it at this point but you do need to talk to you're dad. Too many pages were about how you think he expects you to be perfect all the time." Octavian explained.

"What else?" Nick knew there was more than just those pages that made his uncle worried.

Octavian picked up the notebook and flipped through it to find the right pages "there are a few pages about your nightmares."

Nick groaned "I don't want to talk about them."

"I think you need to talk about them." Octavian told Nick in a stern voice.

"No." Nick crossed his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't we take a break and try again tomorrow," Hunter suggested and Nick was left alone.

That night Nick had another nightmare he knocked on his brother's door, thankful that he was staying with them over winter break. Hunter opened his door and when he saw his little brother's scared face he pulled him into a hug and Nick began to cry. Hunter picked him up and carried him over to the bed and sat Nick on his lap. Nick just cried into his brother's chest. Hunter stroked his hair "you're safe now."

The next day Nick woke up on his brother. He sat up a blush coloring his pale cheeks. Hunter just gave him a small hug.

Later that day

Nick finally talks to Uncle Octavian about his nightmares. He even cries a bit and Hunter just holds him. "It's okay you're safe." Nick just cries.

"I think he's done talking," Octavian stands up and ruffles Nick's hair and leaves the room giving the two brothers some privacy.

At the end of winter break Nick no longer has nightmares. The end

I know it's a lame ending but I couldn't think of anything that Octavian would say to help Nick so this is it.


End file.
